


Southern Wild

by AninipotNgTakipSilim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AninipotNgTakipSilim/pseuds/AninipotNgTakipSilim
Summary: Sunsets... simple yet so mysterious.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 6





	Southern Wild

**Author's Note:**

> A short bokuaka songfic inspired by Honeywater's Southern Wild.

> _[ well i met you at the corner of my hope and my regret. wasn’t looking for an angel, wasn’t looking for you yet. ]_

Akaashi was alone, sitting on a bench. It was almost sunset, his most awaited time of the day. Golden streaks highlight his raven hair along with the nearly setting sun that reflects on his teal eyes.

Sunsets, reminds him of either drinking a hot brewed tea or a freshly dripped coffee after a long day of work. It reminds him of something. Something that no one will ever know, not even he himself.

> _ [ the night i heard my self sing, the night i found a meaning, near the white walls that were calling me. ] _

Sunsets pierce his heart with its oh so everlasting beauty. The way these ephemeral moments ache make Akaashi fall and cherish it more.

Picking up his journal to draw scribbles or maybe write a few words describing his day, a large figure stumbled upon his side. Akaashi took a glimpse, seeing a black and white haired man with glimmering golden eyes.

> _ [ i tried to write a song for you but it just went and left me blue. beneath the ground, the sun and stars, i lay with the princess of hearts. ] _

“Oh sorry. Sorry for bothering you.” he smiled, looking back at Akaashi and at his shoes, dipped in firm cream colored sand.

“No, it’s okay. You did not.” he said forcing a smile to be given back. He closed his journal, thinking that it will make the man more welcomed to have a sit beside him.

“Oh, good. Bokuto Koutarou.” reaching his hand to the one beside him.

“Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji.”

> _ [ so let me show you my eye sight. we'll be the bell of the southern wild. come show me why at first sight, love moves quickly. ]_

“Hello nice to meet you, I was wondering if I could walk you home!”

— A better way to watch sunsets, meeting someone...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing fanfics! I know this is simple but I hope you somehow enjoyed :))


End file.
